reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Requests For Adminship
If a user wishes to become an Administrator, they can apply here. Anyone can comment on the nomination, but the final decision will be made by the Bureaucrats. Click here to request a promotion to Administrator Accepted - WugHD2.0 Im here a lot, and post alot of news i can help you guys out? WugHD2.0 14:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't see why you can't help out in your current state. You can still add information in your current state. Besides, we already have 3 sysops and this is a pretty small wiki as of yet. I don't see why we would need more now. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : On that note, I think that as soon as we start requiring for administrators we should consider Wug. -- Tiktaalik 00:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True, he is one of the most active and helpful non-sysop members, if not THE. But we're not that crowded that you, tesla Gboyers and me can't handle it. When we need another admin, you'll probably have the highest chances. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Help In Progress - Juicestain09 Now I know I've just really started helping out the wiki lately, but I just wanted to throw my name in here because I'll be making a lot of changes and edits to help make this a very good wiki. I know I'm not in the running to become an admin right now, but just watch me and see how much I do. This is one of my favourite games and I plan on getting the platinum trophy, so I will know lots and be able to contribute tons of info. Thanks! --Juicestain09 08:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) We currently have a lot of new admins, and you need to gain some experience first, since this is the first wiki you've ever edited. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Declined - DanUpdike Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. Daniel Updike 00:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i've got an eye for details when editing and i play red dead a lot Blocked for achievement boosting -- you will never be an admin Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) In Progress - Assassin8me Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. Assassin8me 12:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I love red dead wiki and use it alot, i am playin alot of red dead and want to contribiute You will have to prove yourself before you can apply for adminship, and stick to the rules. We'll see later. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, you haven't really proven yourself in any way, with regards to editing. Nor do you have any former admin experience to show. I'll have to say no. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 15:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Declined - username: carlos 'quickdraw' burritos Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. Carlos 'quickdraw' burritos 13:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i have just joined today but iam willing to spend time on wikia. :I definitely appreciate your interest in the position, but at this time I will have to decline the request. Firstly, we currently have a full and very active group of . You're still very new to the wikia and your capabilities and dedication are yet to be demonstrated. That being said, there is still a lot you can do to contribute to the Red Dead Wiki as an editor. Thanks for the interest -- Tiktaalik 14:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) In Progress - Bumfree I am very active on the wikia and have made many edits on various articles. If i am accepted i will be an even more active member and help the community in as many ways as i can. Bumfree 22:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would agree that you are very active, and have shown good competence on the wiki, Bumfree. Unfortunately, the team is pretty full right now and is managing well. In the event that a space opens up, I think you will be considered a very strong candidate. Thanks for your interest in the position! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 22:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Declined - PreyOnYou Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I really enjoy editing. I am the editor of the school paper and am an avid Red Dead player. I have one of the largest posses in the game, desert fox, currently having 13 members. I have enjoyed using this wiki and hope that i can contribute more. I know i had a minor ban earlier on. however, i did not recieve my warning message until it was too late for me to stop posting pictures of the guns. I really was adding them to help people see the similarities of the game and real life. I hope that i can help be an admin on this wiki. I know you have mentioned how you have a pretty strong team as it is, however, the more administrators there are, the more likely this wiki can be well kept up and maintained. I think that if there are more trustworthy administrators, the standards of this wiki can be maintained, or even improved. I really hope i can be a contributor to the team as an administrator! Thanks! Prey Crush the Infamy :Prey, let me start off by saying that I totally agree that the documented warning you received was definitely done to be pragmatic and was not a punishment. As far as I am concerned, that won't be an obstacle. Unfortunately, I caught you removing content from your talk page earlier. This is a violation of the Red Dead Wiki rules, and although you only received a warning, it also demonstrates that you're not fully aware of the rules. That being said, I think it would be premature to give you administration rights. You definitely made some sound arguments, and this current declined request does not rule it out in the future. Keep contribution positively to building the wiki and you're definitely on track when we make considerations. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 01:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, thanks man! I appreciate the thorough response that you gave me, i know there is still a lot i can work on. Blinzy45 I have done an amount of anti-vandal work. I am also fairly know around the wiki. The hours that I edit(early morning) contain a large amount of vandals, with hardly any admins. I feel that if a vandal is doing its thing and there are no admins around what can I do to stop him except warn it. I contribute to the organization of the wiki, like keeping things in the correct sections. I feel that if I were an admin that I could do more to help. Blinzy45 11:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Edit-wise, you haven't done very much on the RD:W Most of our spots are currently full, and we are actually looking for more experienced admins that have experience dealing with vandalism on other sites, or that have otherwise proven themselves to be very active editors. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I will be back eventually after I heed your advice. Blinzy45 11:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : : : username John Marston's Revolver I believe id make a good admin because im on regulary, i know alot about this game so will know when information is accurate You have made exactly 37 edits on this wiki. We already have quite a bunch of admins. We're more looking for an experienced admin. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Mernimbler I would love the chance to become an Administrator on the Red Dead Wiki. I frequently use the site, but unfortunately I occasionally forget to log in. Can I help you existing Administrators improve this site even further? I know my edit history is far from well-established, but still. I would like to continue making edits to the site and will do so even if rejected and thrown away like last week's newspaper. Mernimbler 19:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC)